


Rewind

by collarsandchucks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarsandchucks/pseuds/collarsandchucks
Summary: Lena Oxton was enjoying a calm night at home with Emily, until she forgot one of the rules Emily had put in place. Emily punishes Lena according to their arrangement.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Rewind

The smell of scrambled eggs and sausages drifted through the cozy London flat that Saturday morning. Emily, her wild auburn and copper curls still tangled from sleep, minded their breakfast with a wooden spoon. She suppressed a yawn and fumbled for the mug of tea she’d left on the dark granite counters. It was early by her standards. She firmly believed that, on weekends, no one should be forced to move before there was clear separation between the sun and the row of skyscrapers dotting the Thames. She looked out the window. The Shard rose up to pierce the sun at its middle, and Emily scowled. 

She pulled back on her voluminous red sleeves and sampled the eggs. Her nose twitched and she squinted slightly. Not quite right.

“Lena, honey, could you hand me the salt?” 

Faster than Emily would have thought possible, the other woman was beside her, spinning the salt grinder deftly in the palm of her hand.

“There you are, love.” Lena said. Emily plucked the grinder from Lena’s outstretched palm, not wanting to be tricked by one of Lena’s ‘too slow’ pranks. “Easy now!” Lena teased before returning to the table. She had a slinkiness to her walk, a step that seemed to cut through air as if it met with no resistance. Emily allowed her eyes to linger on Lena’s sinewy thighs for just a moment, each muscle showing clearly through her multicolored leggings. Had the smell of the sausages not filled her nose at that moment, she might have let them burn in her daze. 

Emily turned back to the stovetop, gently moving the sausage around the pan. Today’s breakfast had come fresh from Borough Market. Emily awoke to find the ingredients sitting waiting for her on the counter as Lena zipped around the flat tidying up from the previous night’s festivities. She rolled her eyes as she thought about how Lena had covered the distance between the market and her flat five minutes after the market’s opening. 

“Oh, wait, one more thing,” Emily started. She heard the familiar pop and rewinding sound of Lena’s chronal accelerator activating and scowled. Emily knew her girlfriend’s timing better than anyone.

3...2...1... 

As Lena reappeared next to her in a bright flash of light, Emily brought the wooden spoon down across Lena’s rear. 

“Oi!” Lena squeaked, rubbing the spot where the swat connected. Emily knew even through the fabric, the spoon would produce a sharp, quick string.

“What did I tell you about rewinding in the flat?” Emily scolded, holding the tip of the spoon just under Lena’s upturned nose. “If you can rewind to where you need to be, you can walk back just as easily. Besides, you know how much Commander Morrison hates that sound.” Emily waved the spoon toward the gray cat with spectacle markings lazily licking butter from Lena’s toast.

“I’m naming the next pet.” Lena said, glowering at the cat. Commander Morrison rolled over, exposing his belly. Lena placed her elbows on the table and started scratching the cat’s chin. He swatted playfully at the dark brown spikes of hair falling in front of Lena’s eyes.“He doesn’t seem too bothered to me.”

Presented with such an enticing view of Lena, Emily couldn’t help but smirk. Her eyes traced the gentle curves of Lena’s toned calves and powerful thighs, coming to rest at the well defined crease of her ass. Emily resisted the urge to grab it, and instead opted to hug Lena from behind. She playfully patted Lena’s still stinging rear end. “You know it’s more than that.”

Lena deftly spun to face Emily, placing her elbows back on the table. Emily was leaning over her now, Lena’s back arched backward. Less than an inch separated their faces.

“Winston made the accelerator so you could stay in the present. Stay grounded. We’re lucky you get to be here at all.” Lena blushed and turned her head sheepishly. “And,” Emily said, tilting Lena’s chin to face her, “the abilities it grants are not an infinite resource. We named blinking around out of convenience as one of your bad habits. What happens if it’s charging when you really need it?”

Lena offered an embarrassed smile, “You’re right, I’m sorry, love.”

Emily gave Lena a peck on the tip of her nose and turned to the stove. “Good. I assume I don’t need to remind you of the details of our arrangement? You get one warning per day.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Emily smirked. She could hear the nervous stiffness in Lena’s voice. She pulled the collar of her loose fitting jumper back over her freckled shoulders and tasted the eggs again. “Good girl, now come help me plate breakfast.”

* * *

Lena was worn out. Commander Morrison (the Overwatch officer, not the cat) had put the team through its paces in training. Shooting drills, weight training, cardio, and grueling urban obstacle courses taxed every muscle Lena had. Thankfully, tonight was movie night and Emily seemed tired as well. Lena looked forward to a quiet evening in front of the TV.

The pair sunk into the couch, a growing nest of blankets encircling them with Commander Morrison snuggled between them (the cat, not the Overwatch officer). Emily wanted to watch something heavy, a political thriller or something with strong social commentary. Lena had been hoping for a comedy or an action movie. They compromised with a political thriller with strong social commentary. Lena didn’t mind. Emily often took charge in light of Lena’s flighty indecisiveness.

In her exhausted haze, Lena found her focus drifting from the movie. Emily was wearing Lena’s favorite red jumper. The soft cashmere fell gently off one shoulder, revealing the freckles Lena loved to imagine as a starfield. In their intimate moments Lena would trace constellations across Emily’s skin, much to the latter woman’s delight. Lena shivered at the thought, a gesture Emily mistook for chill. Emily pulled her in tight, wrapping the blankets more securely. Lena buried her head into Emily’s soft chest.

She didn’t know quite when she fell asleep, but Lena awoke to Emily running her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I’m sorry, love, did I miss much?” 

“Only about ten minutes of quiet talking in back offices. I figured I would wake you before any shooting started.”

“You’re sweet.” Lena said through a grin.

“I’m a survivalist. Last time you fell asleep during an action movie, when the shooting started you blinked off the couch and took the blankets with you. It’s too cold for that.”

“Pause the movie for a mo’, I’ll make some tea to warm you and wake me.”

“My warmth!” Emily pleaded, grasping in vain at the space Lena had previously occupied, as Lena tossed the blankets aside and sprung to her feet. 

In the kitchen, Lena set about making tea. Earl Gray for her and chamomile for Emily. Emily had warned her against caffeine this late at night, but Lena was certain she would drift off again without it. As the water boiled on the stove, Lena’s mind slid back to the woman on the couch. Though only slightly taller and not nearly as muscular, Emily had a natural commanding presence wholly unlike the military types to which Lena was accustomed. Emily was more… persuasive than controlling. A narrow-eyed glance and coquettish smile, bolstered by the warmth in her rosy freckled cheeks, would spark a fire in Lena’s chest that was impossible to control. In Emily’s hands Lena melted. She would do anything to fan those flames as they spread downward, filling the area between her thighs.

The high pitched whine of the kettle broke Lena from her trance. She blushed as she realized she had broken into a sweat, her fingers mysteriously returning from the waistband of her leggings. She poured the water over the tea leaves, adding lemon to hers and honey to Emily’s. With the drinks prepared she casually thumbed the trigger to rewind her to the couch.

“Alright, I’m back, I’m awake. Let’s do this.”

Lena heard only a sigh in response. It only took a moment to realize what she had done.

“Emily, I’m sorry. I’m so exhausted, drills today were so intense and my rewind trigger finger just went on autopilot…”

“I know Lena, but that autopilot is exactly what our deal was meant to prevent.”

Lena’s hand drifted subconsciously towards her bottom, gliding over the smooth fabric of her leggings. The sting of the morning’s reminder had long since faded, but the sharp cracking sound had carried with her all day. 

Emily pulled the collar of her sweater back over her shoulder, hiding away Lena’s night sky.

“Would you like to do this now, or before bed?”

Lena frowned. The thought of stalling, knowing what awaited her, would be agony. But she knew how much Emily had been looking forward to relaxing this evening “...I don’t want to spoil movie night…” she managed to eke out.

Emily raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. “Lena, we made this arrangement for you, it’s your decision.” Emily smiled. Not a flirtatious smile, but a compassionate one. She didn’t punish out of anger, Lena knew, but out of a sincere desire to help. 

“Let’s get to it already…”

“That-a girl. Go wait for me in the bedroom.”

* * *

Lena sat at the foot of the bed, shivering, the soft blue hoodie’s warmth notwithstanding.

The sky blue fabric had long been stained from Lena’s midnight artistic outings, but neither woman thought it tarnished the anniversary gift. Quite to the contrary, Emily said paint splotches made the jacket her own. Unfortunately, Lena mused, any affection the hoodie might have inspired would not spare her Emily’s wrath tonight.

Theirs was a straightforward arrangement . Lena had bad habits and she knew it. Quite apart from the play the couple enjoyed, Emily thought corporal deterrents might be able to curb Lena’s behavior. Lena readily agreed. She was a soldier, and she responded well to discipline.

But as she sat on the bed, awaiting Emily’s corrective measures, Lena’s fears grew. Emily didn’t spare the rod, metaphorically or literally, in their play. By necessity, this was doubly true of real punishment. Lena anticipated a sore bottom for the rest of the evening, if not well into the morning. She may even have to dart around the locker room on base the next day to avoid exposing any signs of her transgressions. Lena was so consumed with these thoughts that she didn’t even hear Emily enter the room.

“A-hem.”

Lena straightened and her eyes snapped upward. Lena was used to having to look up to people, but the tension of the moment made Emily’s modest height advantage all the more imposing. Her girlfriend had changed into a tight fitting tank top so as not to get tangled in folds of fabric while meting out Lena’s punishment. 

“Stand up, please.” Emily’s voice was cool, passionless.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena sputtered as she snapped upward. For a moment she imagined how Captain Amari would laugh at her nervous energy and make her come to attention again. 

“Strip.” The coldness in Emily’s command made Lena shiver again. She proceeded to unzip her hoodie and slide out of her leggings, tossing each aside in turn. Emily raised one eyebrow appraisingly at Lena’s white tanktop and black boyshorts and glanced pointedly toward the laundry basket on the other side of the bedroom. 

“Damn!” Lena squeaked, looking sheepishly at the other woman.

“It’s alright, you’re nervous,” Emily said, stroking Lena’s cheek affectionately. It was the first time her usual warmth bled through the mask of Lena’s disciplinarian. “But that doesn’t mean you’re behavior is excused. We’ll add that on top, shall we?”

Lena looked to the floor. “Yes ma’am.”

Emily took Lena by the chin and directed her face upward. “Look at me when you’re speaking, Lena. Go to the wardrobe and retrieve the strap for me.”

Lena gulped and did as she was told. Behind their hanging clothes, the wardrobe contained all of the toys they used in their play. Lena prefered the soft, synth-suede flogger for pleasure. The strap meant business. Her thoughts snapped to the last time the quarter-inch thick, black, oiled synth-leather strap was brought down across her rear. That punishment had been for blinking through the flat and knocking over a glass on the table. She made excuses not to sit for most of the next day. 

Lena turned to see Emily had already arranged herself comfortably on the bed. She still wore the rough denim jeans from earlier, ensuring Lena wouldn’t have the comfort of her soft skin to reassure her. Lena crossed the room slowly, but not out of a desire to prolong the experience. She felt no need to remind Emily of her gift of unnatural speed. She presented the strap in both hands to Emily. The other woman took the strap and set it beside her on the bed.

“Remind me of our arrangement.” Emily said in a tone that suggested she needed no reminder.

“I, Lena Oxton, submit myself to you for punishment to correct my bad habits. Today’s transgression is using the abilities of the chronal accelerator needlessly within the flat. The method and duration of punishment is yours to decide and I accept this unconditionally.”

“Good girl.” Emily took Lena by the wrist gently, but purposefully, and led her to her right side. She pulled Lena over her knee. The bed was high enough that Lena’s hands and feet didn’t quite reach the floor, suspending her helplessly in Emily’s lap. She felt Emily place a hand on her backside, just above the thigh. 

“We’ll start with my hand to warm you up, then move to the strap, alright?”

Lena began to breathe a sigh of relief but it caught in her throat. A warm up might mean the pain was less intense at first, but it also meant she would be there for some time.

“Yes, ma’am.”

No sooner had she spoken the words than the first blow struck Lena across the right cheek. Sharp and stinging, but certainly not full strength. A testing of the waters. More quick strikes followed, unpredictably falling on each cheek and at the base of her thighs. Lena felt her bottom warming and could sense the redness that followed. From Emily she sensed little, not the playful banter or affectionate strokes of their romantic spankings. 

After several minutes, Lena felt herself falling, sinking into her lover’s thighs. She began to lose track of time, all her senses focused on the sting on her ass. She forced herself to focus on a loose thread on the rug, but it did little to dull the sensation. She had no idea how long she had been over Emily’s lap. She began to tear up and a light whimper escaped her. 

At the sound, the blows stopped. Lena released the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She felt Emily’s hand gently tug at her chin. Lena met the other woman’s eyes, trying to blink away tears that had begun forming. 

“I think you’re sufficiently warmed up. Up you get.”

Lena reluctantly pushed herself from Emily’s lap. This was her least favorite part. Emily stood from the bed and walked around behind her, dragging her fingers across the back of Lena’s tender thighs. She felt Emily’s fingers slide into the waistband of her panties and gently tugged them down to her mid thighs. Lena heard the click of a photo being taken. Emily wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and displayed her phone. Lena looked away, embarrassed, but Emily forced her to look at it. Lena guessed that all of her cheeks had achieved the same redness.

“This is just the warm up, love,” she said cooly. “We’ll take another when we’re all finished here. I think both photos should serve as sufficient reminders for the future, yes?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good girl.”

Emily stepped back and gently pushed between Lena’s shoulder blades. Lena knew this to be a sign to bend over, and she placed her hands on the bed.

The pressure on her back increased ever so slightly. Understanding, Lena fell to her elbows, arching her back upward, stretching her calves. She knew in this position she was entirely exposed to Emily’s punishment. Emily gently tapped the inside of Lena’s thighs with the business end of the strap. Lena knew the routine. She wriggled until her panties fell to the floor and stepped out of them, spreading her legs to shoulder width.

“I know you don’t care for the strap, love” Emily cooed. “But that’s precisely why we bought it. Are you ready?”

“Yes ma’am.”

This time Lena was anticipating the strike, but it still caused her to jump. It had been some time since her last strapping and she had forgotten how it stung. Emily readjusted the smaller girl, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“You’ll be forgiven this one jump, Lena, but stay in position from now on, ok?”

Lena swallowed. “Yes ma’am,” she stammered.

The blows from the strap came again, sharply and slowly at first. She had time to breathe a full deep breath between each, but soon they were coming faster, with just a second between each. Lena struggled to hold her position as the redness on her ass and thighs spread. Over time, the sharp stings grew into a dull ache. 

Lena could feel herself falling deeper. Her mind went entirely blank, focusing only on the pain and the warmth. She grasped at the soft fabric of the sheets but even that sensation faded from her mind. She was entirely lost within that moment, unable to keep track of how many licks from the strap she had received. Slowly the pain began to recede, and all she could feel was the spreading warmth. And another familiar sensation. She flushed. Could she really be getting aroused during punishment? At the thought of it, the hypnotic hold of subspace broke and the pain returned.

More blows, too many for her to count, slashed across Lena’s backside. She tensed her cheeks for the next blow, but it didn’t come. Cautiously, she relaxed and went to turn her head. As she did, she felt another searing strike. 

“You’re to hold that position until I say otherwise, love.” 

Lena relaxed again into her punishment positioning, but another lick of the strap never came. Instead, she heard the click of a photograph. Then Emily’s fingers curled around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her upward. She brought Lena in for a tight hug. The dam broke and Lena’s eyes flooded with tears. She sobbed gently onto Emily’s warm shoulders, tracing shapes into her constellation of freckles. 

Emily pulled away from hug and set Lena gently on the bed. She pulled out her phone and showed Lena the photo she had taken. Her bottom and thighs were the same shade of red as Emily’s favorite jumper. She couldn’t fail to notice the glistening of moisture from between her legs. Lena brushed her finger over the photo.

“Emily… Could we...?”

Emily giggled, all her usual warmth returning. “You know the rules, Lena. We don’t mix punishment and pleasure.”

Emily stood and pulled Lena with her. She wrapped the blue hoodie around Lena’s shoulders and guided her back toward the living room. “But if you sit still through the rest of the movie, we’ll see...”


End file.
